


Idk what this is.

by Mollytheoctoling8



Category: Splatoon
Genre: just a little stupid thing, this took me less then an hour to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollytheoctoling8/pseuds/Mollytheoctoling8
Summary: Just, Idk





	Idk what this is.

“HEY 3, Wanna see something i found out about agent 8!”

“Wha, no.. agent 4, most of the time whenever you wanna show me some me something it’s usually fucking dangerous.”

Agent 4 grabbed a knife from the holster, holding it up for 3 to see.

And then she tossed it at 8.

“HOLY FUCK AGENT 4, NO!”

The knife flew over agent 8, and surprisingly, 8 caught the knife with one of her tentacles.

Agent 4 pushed 3 to the side as 8 threw the knife backwards, letting the knife land directly in it's holster.

“The Fuck” 3 said in confusion, staring at 8 and 4.

“Pretty cool right!” 4 exclaimed in enthusiasm.

“What The Fuck just happened?!”

“I found out 8 could do that a while ago, it’s pretty cool if you ask me”

3 just sat there in confusion, wondering What the fuck just happened.


End file.
